The art of fishing with artificial lures is practiced both for commercial gain and for enjoyment by numerous fishermen. To be successful in the sport requires considerable skill and knowledge of the quarry plus a large selection of artificial baits in a variety of sizes, colors and actions, all calculated to entice a fish under a given set of environmental circumstances. A successful angler needs lures designed to operate at a variety of depths so that he may present a bait at the optimum depth for water conditions which control the location of his quarry. The angler must also have a variety of different colored and patterned lures for the proper depth so that the bait will be attractive to the quarry in the precise water conditions and lighting conditions existing at the time of presentation. Finally, the angler must have a variety of different action simulating lures for the proper depth and color pattern. It is obvious that these problems require an angler to possess an extremely large variety of fishing lures if he is to be successful in attracting the quarry. This requires a significant capital investment and necessitates complex logistic problems in transporting the required artificial baits to the fishing site. In fact, the problems are generally insurmountable and the angler proceeds with a token quantity of the lures required to be successful.